Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a cardiac assist device (CAD) and more particularly to a delivery tool, and a method of using the delivery tool for implanting and positioning a blood pump assembly of the CAD within a subject.
Background Information
The use of CADs is a well known method for treating heart failure. A blood pump (i.e., a balloon) is positioned inside the aorta, typically in the proximal descending aorta. The pump typically comprises a displacement volume of 40-50 cc, and works in series with the heart to augment blood flow. During diastole, the pump is inflated, thereby driving blood in the ascending aorta and aortic arch into the coronary arteries to supply oxygen to the heart muscle. During systole, as the left ventricle contracts, the pump is deflated so as to decrease the afterload.
While the use and implantation of the blood pump portion of a CAD is well known, conventional methods of implantation may lead to infection as well as a risk of other complications. There exists a need for a blood pump delivery tool and method of delivering a blood pump into the vasculature of a subject which provides convenience as well as reduced risk of complications.